everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Ember's avatars
All the avatars Ember has used When I (Ember) first joined a Wiki, I thought that the only avatar I would use was my first one, the one of Ty Lee. I thought I would never change it because I wanted everyone to recognize that avatar as me, and so I chose a picture of a character that looked like me, who was Ty Lee. After about 2 years of being on Wikis, I realized I was very wrong about that! (Hahaha :P) And now I change my avatar regularly, this is a Gallery of avatars I have used in order of my first one to my current one. Most of these avatars were not made or edited by Ember (except mostly cropping and resizing) and do not belong to her. Sources are being found. WIP! The ones she did make and edit, however, should NOT be used by ANYONE without first getting her permission. Ty Lee.png|My first avatar. I had this one for a loooooooong time! XD But nobody probably remembers. Only the old users would probably remember that. I thought this was the avatar I would use forever and that I would never change it, so I chose Ty Lee because she kinda looks like me :) Yin and Yang.jpg|I changed my avatar to this because of a role play-ish thing for Legend of the Dragon, where I would be the Guardian of Yin (and/or Yang too) and I also changed my profile info to match it for a while XD Again, only old users (like me) and ones that were close to me (like Sib) will probably remember this avatar. Fire Heart.jpg|I probably had this for the longest or second longest time. I REALLY loved it and when I was using this one, that was when I changed my profile to the "Princess of the Lost Kingdom" stuff. I still like it and the Princess thing :) SOME of the new users might remember this, but I doubt it. Ember Mclain.png|This one was the other one that I had forever, it was just because I loved Ember McClain so much XD Users will remember this as my avatar. Crescent_comic_4.jpg|I really love Cresent in this picture, and from this avatar on new users will probably remember all of them. I found this one, but I cropped it. 269 (2).jpg|Okay, so I didn't use this one, but Blake did while I was gone, and I edited it for him, so yeah :) Ember EQ.png|I love Ember from EQ and this avatar is just perfect. I DID screenshot this Avatar from ElfQuest, so technically it does belong to me, and I did edit it (I erased the words in the speech bubbles) but Ember belongs to ElfQuest and WARP (Wendy and Richard Pini) Skywise avatar.png|I used this one when I was mad at someone one time XD Skywise is from ElfQuest and belongs to WARP (Wendy and Richard Pini) but I screenshot it. Jinx (2).jpg|I loved this picture and still think it's a perfect avatar, I only cropped and resized it. 150px-5952365_png.jpg|I still really like this one of Hannah, I only cropped this one. Hannah ava.png|I also really love this one, plus it was inspired by something Blake said when he was sad. He said: "We're all hurt, but still try to hide it, but we still bleed, and sometimes it leeks through, but nobody notices or cares." I know, deep, right? Serenity avatar.png|Because I love Serentity and the face she's making XD Plus, I really like the blue lines of anger stuff XD serenity tranparent avatar.png|Again, I really love Serenity, and I love...her entire face...just...right there..XD I actually planned on using that picture WAY before the new users joined, but I didn't get around to it until after, Idk. Hannah Demon Avatar.jpg|I really love this picture of Hannah so I used it for an avatar. Hannah avatar 12 (2).png|I really love this picture of Hannah, so I took out the background and added my name, which I thought looked great, but it looks even better then I thought shruken down with a white background so I REALLY love this one. Yo's sis avatar.png|Although I don't really like Minatsuki from Deadman Wonderland, I actually REALLY love this avatar. 5952365 png.jpg|I really love Shiro and I love this avatar. I love the part of the episode this comes from and the line "Your heart says you want to live/Your heart doesn't want anything to do with dying", so I guess this avatar is a reminder that my heart doesn't want to die. London avatar.png|The character is London from Open Heart. I love the show and my favorite part is before this screencap. I used it after the final of Season 1. Kenta.png|I just found it so funny XD This is the first Kenta screencap. Kenta.jpg|The second Kenta screencap which I also find funny XD Deadmanshiro avatar.png|Shiro again. I love this avatar. Aki avatar.jpg|Aki Honda from Narutaru. I like her even though she's a bitch. I love this avatar. Opal 2.png|Opal from Steven Universe. I love her so much and my birthstone is her! Avatars Ember made These avatars were made at ipiccy.com, created and edited by Ember. Hannah.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Hannah avatar 2.png|The image was taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 3.png|The image was taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 4.png|The image was taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 12.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Hannah avatar 9.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Hannah avatar 13.png|The image was taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 8.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Hannah avatar 11.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Hannah avatar 10.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Hannah avatar 6.png|The image was taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 7.png|The image was taken by and edited by Ember. Young Ember avatar.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Young Ember avatar 2.png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Ember avatar (2).png|The image isn't mine, but I edited it. Category:Made by Ember (User:Fangirl111) Category:Pictures